


Lost in a dead world.

by dorkyparadise



Category: ClexaAU, Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyparadise/pseuds/dorkyparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the one who just saved your life." She deadpanned. "But if you don't get up we won't be alive for much longer."<br/>"What are you talking about?" I asked, my lungs now able to take in oxygen.<br/>"You've been running from a horde of roamers, they're not going to stop now there's a bit of distance. We need to find somewhere safe. Luckily for you, I know this area like the back of my hand, Princess." A smirk ghosted her lips before she bent down and helped me back onto my feet.<br/>"You don't have to come with me, but I would recommend it. I understand you can't trust me because you don't know me. I'm Elyza by the way, Elyza Lex." She outstretched her hand which was stained red, it's not the most encouraging thing in the world but I grasped her hand and shook it quickly before stepping back.<br/>"Nice to meet you. I'm Alicia Clark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running on new legs.

I don’t know how it all happened. One moment we were all together, the next there was no one to be seen. It isn’t hard to lose people nowadays, people stopped putting up missing posters to find their loved one's months ago, that was when there were still people of course. Great plumes of smoke billowed around me as my trainer clad feet thumped on the pavement like an applause. Behind me I could hear the low groans and biting teeth of the Walkers, with every step I could feel their presence shadowing me. I’d been running for a solid twenty minutes now, you’d think the bastards would give up, but no. They’re still slow and staggered but with every mile I cover more of them seem to spring from the woodwork and I now have a hoard on my hands. My best option is to just keep running; ignore the stitch in my side and the stinging pain in my left ankle, pretend the decaying corpses behind me are my competitors on the track at school - I should have taken gym more seriously. 

We were travelling east, we’d decided on this route three days ago when Nick beat me in rock, paper, scissors; unfortunately we couldn’t come up with a better method to decide our next destination. The road had been relatively quiet, which was probably to be expected now most of the population were either dead or undead. Every couple of hours Nick would park the car at the side of the road (like it really would have mattered if he parked in the centre), he insisted that we needed to loosen up, every time I would look at him skeptically before he shot off in a random direction, moving so fast you’d think a rabid dog was chasing him. I always settled for a light jog, which in hindsight probably wasn’t the best choice, but then again how was I supposed to know that a day from then I’d be running full pelt leading a mass of Walkers? Once Nick decided he was done he’d slide across the hood and back into the driver's seat.  
I had lost everyone else to this dying world, the only person who seemed to be thriving in it was NIck, I hadn’t realised how much I had needed him until his calloused grip escaped mine and his voice faded away from my ears. He’s not dead. He can’t be, he’s my brother. 

My lungs are on fire. Every other breath is accompanied by a harsh cough, like my body is trying to expel any waste from it in order to carry me forward just a little further. This is officially what I would class as the deep end, no where to go except forward, the Walkers behind me are the things pushing me forward, the undead are my current. I can’t stop my head from lolling towards the floor, my neck aching in willful defiance. As I push my gaze upwards onto the horizon of this infinite road, my heart stops in my chest and my pulse stills, the glowing light of the evening settled on a figure standing frozen. 

“Nick?” I whispered instantly, as if his name had been waiting on the tip on my tongue. I didn’t know I had fallen until my hands met the concrete but my arms failed to stop the side of my face hitting the pavement with a sickening crack. I thought the silence enveloping my skull was bad but next came the ringing. Each steady pulse of pain shooting through my head caused a wave of dizziness, if I wasn’t pressed to the ground I would have convinced myself I was falling. I have to get up, if i don’t i’ll die. My eyelids had snapped closed the moment my head hit the floor and with every second of agony I was becoming convinced they wouldn’t open again, but like a sledgehammer battering down a wall eventually it fell away and everything came back into focus. I could once again hear the low growls of the Walkers behind me becoming gravely close. My arms burn as I pushed myself up again and my feet being an onslaught on the pavement as I run away from the danger, adrenaline courses through my veins. My eye’s instantly fall on the horizon, it’s empty whoever was there is now gone but there’s a hand pressed on my lower back pushing me. Over the deafening thumping of my heart beat I had neglected to notice the girl running two steps behind me, I feel the ache of where her hand gripped my upper arm to help me to stand, her fingers burn a hole in my lower back, I stumble. 

Concentrate.  
It’s simple just one foot in front of the other. My lungs graduated from the burning sensation and now they ache, It feels like my chest is being hollowed out. I glance behind me to see how much distance has separated us from the Walkers, I sighed in relief and slowed my pace upon seeing that they were nowhere to be seen. I practically keeled over, lying flat on my back gasping for air. I should be embarrassed; the mysterious girl saviour was still standing, a slight sheen of sweat covered her skin and she was panting slightly but other than that she seemed indifferent to the miles we’d just ran. I hadn’t been able to properly look at her until now; her long blonde hair cascades over her shoulders, her eyes are a brilliant blue, her skin pale but flawless with the exception of dirt smudged on her right cheek. 

“Who...who are you?” I spluttered. 

“I’m the one who just saved your life.” She deadpanned. “But if you don’t get up we won't be alive for much longer.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, my lungs now able to take in oxygen.

“You’ve been running from a horde of roamers, they’re not going to stop now there's a bit of distance. We need to find somewhere safe. Luckily for you, I know this area like the back of my hand, princess.” A smirk ghosted her lips before she bent down and helped me back onto my feet. My head feels light but other then that, I think I’ll be okay. Although the stinging of my ankle hasn’t gotten any better, maybe following this girl somewhere safe is the best way to go. How am I supposed to trust her? She hasn’t even told me her name. I can’t just follow every beautiful girl I stumble upon.   
Wait, what?   
Beautiful. I called her beautiful. Oh, God the apocalypse has made finally drove me mad. I mean she is very pretty but I’m not… no it’s harmless. I can’t just follow every girl I stumble across. 

“Hey!” My brain kicked back into gear. “Sorry to snap you out of whatever that was but we need to go, now.”

“And why exactly am I going anywhere with you?” I challenge, feeling slightly defensive after being caught lost in thought.

She looked taken aback for a moment but then her face steeled again into a cocky smirk, which must be her natural look. 

“You don’t have to come with me, but I would recommend it. I understand you can’t trust me because you don’t know me. I’m Elyza by the way, Elyza Lex.” She outstretched her hand which was stained red, it’s not the most encouraging thing in the world but I grasped her hand and shook it quickly before stepping back. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Alicia Clark.”


	2. Diving in.

I groaned as she took off at a sprint, looking at ease with the mass of energy she was using to run that fast. I forced my legs to move finding what little motivation was still within my body to follow Elyza, my lungs heave and burn as I run and I don’t think I can ever remember a time where running hurt this much. 

This isn’t the first time I’ve ran after someone whilst being chased by something else. At the age of ten I was convinced Nick was the best person in the world, he could do no wrong in my young eyes. On possibly the hottest day of summer he had come rushing through the front door - gasping for breath, dragging a gust of inviting cool air with him. I had been splayed out in front of the TV flapping an old picture book in front of my face to try and keep my temperature down. Mom had banned us from going outside that morning after we had managed to spray a significant amount of water into Susan's garden, flooding her hanging baskets, obviously Nick had gone outside anyway ignoring her order. I jumped with surprise as he burst back through the front door, the book smacked against the faded yellow wall after flying out of my clammy grip. 

“Come with me, right now!” He screeched, gripping my upper arm and yanking me to my feet with all his might. 

“I don’t want to Nick. It’s too hot!” Even with my adamant complaining he refused to release his grip. 

So I was thrust over the threshold and into the burning world. The heat of the tarmac under my feet could be felt through the soles of my trainers, luckily I didn’t lose my balance because had my skin hit the floor it probably would have melted.   
We were sprinting now, across the front of our neighbors lawns scattered with kid’s and dog’s toys. The sun beat down upon us causing sweat to drip down our foreheads and our necks. My pastel blue shirt turned dark with the sweat stains, Nick flicked off the bandana wrapped around his neck and used it to dry his face as we came to a standstill in front of Mr Williams house. He was a teacher at the high school and was well known for shouting at the kids who skidded their bikes across his vibrant lawn. With his house looming in front of us; pink flamingo, shuttered windows and all, I knew exactly why Nick had chosen to drag me here of all places.   
A year prior Mr Williams, in his infinite wisdom had built a swimming pool in his backyard during the coldest winter in a decade. Now that heat had finally come he went to no end to brag about how great having an instant source of refreshment was, obviously no kids were welcome to use it - but with the wicked, mischievous grin plastered across his face it was safe to say Nick has other ideas. 

I had been too nervous to go first, so Nick was the first one to leap over the birch fence separating Mr Williams garden to the rest of the world, I followed shortly after I was assured it was safe. The pool was big, bigger than Mr Williams had cared to let on, the crystal blue water seemed endless, our reflections were cast back at us as we stared at the impossibly still water. From the clean condition and smooth water it seemed as though it hadn’t been used once. Not bothering to take off any of my clothes I jumped in, the water split beneath me and I plunged into the cool depths. I felt a shift in the water next to me and saw Nick’s figure drifting to the bottom of the pool quicker than my own, I opened my eyes to see rays of light cascade down around me, bathing everything in an ethereal glow.  
In that moment there was nothing but cool and calm.  
Too soon it ended. Nick heard the shout before I did; I watched as he pushed off the bottom, grabbing my arm as he rose back up to the surface. Once back up I gasped for oxygen, filling my lungs with the stuffy air, I hadn’t noticed how long I’d been holding my breath for. I was dragged from the pool like I’d been dragged from the house, before I registered what was going on I was clambering over the fence with haste and sprinting back over the lawns we’d jogged across only minutes before. I turned my head back in the direction of the pool only to see a shirtless, sweaty, angry Mr Williams shaking his fist at us.

“How dare you break into my property!” He was yelling but Nicks giggles were the only thing I could really hear, it was so infectious I could barely stifle my own laughter.  
That inceident was probably why Mom had the pool installed in our garden a year later, not that it ever stopped Nick from jumping into Mr William’s pool whenever it got warm. That would never happen again, Nick messing around in our old neigbourhood and sunny days in the pool. Days like that were now a harsh memory, too painful to remember but too precious to forget.

After a fairly embarrassing amount of complaining Elyza ensured me that we were close. Sweat was now pouring down my face and my arms ached at the thought of moving them to wipe the moisture away. How the hell could this girl run this far and still look like a godess? It is not humanly possible to not sweat buckets yet she seemed to be doing it just fine. Does she even look a tiny bit exhausted? Her face isn’t even the slightest bit red. Whilst lost in thought I neglected to notice she had stopped in front of me, I crashed into her back before I could even think to stop. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She spat angrily.

“I’m...so...sorry!” I panted out as she spun facing me with her arms folded over her chest.

“I’m curious as to how you’ve survived this long with so little stamina.” I couldn’t help but laugh because I certainly had no clue how I’d made it, I could only guess like everyone else.

“Dumb luck and a can-do attitude?” I offered lamely a smirk etching my face. I expected her to roll her eyes or scoff but instead she laughed, and a genuine smile was cast across her mucky face. 

“It will be dumb luck if you don’t trip down this slope, Miss can-do.” 

At that she strutted off to the side of the road and slid down the muddy embankment into the shadow of the tree line. I was beginning to hobble, my balance now completely thrown off. I got to the top of the slope alright but as soon as the drop came I felt my confidence slip like my feet from under me and I toppled to the bottom, landing with a hard thud on the damp, mossy ground. If I didn’t have a mouthful of mud I would have told the blonde to shut up and help me. A mouthful of mud wasn;t the only reason I refused to ask for assiatnce, when things had really started to fall apart Nick had made one thing very clear; oweing people anything will be your death. I couldn’t allow myself to owe Elyza anymore than I already did. So I placed my hands in the sticky mud, it squelched as I pushed myself upwards to my knees and then to standing. With a flick of my wrists mud splattered everywhere in massive blobs, making hurrendous sounds as it hit near by trees. Once I was satisfied that I had cleaned as much off as possible I stilled my arms and looked around. 

We had come to a clearing, the slope stretched a good ten feet upwards (I never would have made it down elegently on my best day). At the bottom of the slope was a literal pool of mud, which I was now all too familiar with, it oozed onto the grass and sucked up the loose leaves that fell from the trees above like a hungry creature. I was now standing on the damp grass, beyond me there was an open expanse of dirty moss littered with wild flowers and the occassional weed peeking out with its pointed leaves shooting towards the sky. On the other side of the clearing, however, stood a battered wooden shack, perfectly encased with an abundance of ivy enclosing the structure in like a natural prison. In this new world there was nothing that mother nature couldn’t take back for her very own. From the inside of the cabin erupted a small glow, the soft light forced its way between the gaps in the worn wood making itself seen in the suffocating darkness. Once again Elyza bound off towards her destination with an assured confidence which was rare now the world was so life threatening, following people was becoming a reoccuring theme in my life and I’m going to change that, just not now. I limped forwards reaching the cabin as the blonde crept inside, wearily I inched in scared of what could be waiting. The moment my foot passed the ivy boundary my body was thrown backwards by a hulking force. My back slammed against the floor with a terrific thud causing pain to shoot up my spine and peirce my neck, the wind was knocked out of me (like I wasn’t already low on oxygen anyway). I grappled with the creature that tackled me, my eyes forced shut in terror, something wet touched my face and I prayed to God that it wasn’t the blood of a Walker. Just as I was about to mount an attack Elzya’s voice rang out around the small space.

“Alright Dextor, down boy!” At that the beast retreated, I opened my eyes to see a massive fluffy dog sat still infront of me, It’s mouth dripping with drool. It had been ages since I’d seen a German Sheapard as beautiful as Dextor. 

“Sorry about that. He get’s pretty excited sometimes.”

“Yeah no kidding.”

“Anyways welcome to my home.” She gestured proudly around the space.

“It’s cozy.” I replied hesitantly, confused by the events the day had forced upon me.


End file.
